1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in gate locking latches and more particularly to a child-resistant gate latch which can be raised only by an individual of sufficient physical stature to qualify for entry to the area secured by the gate latch and further serves to prevent the unauthorized or unqualified entry of an individual to the area secured by the gate latch by the use of levers rods, wires or other mechanisms to open the latch.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Latching devices for doors, gates and the like which employ a striker bar affixed to the swinging or moving portion of the gate or door and which are mobile only within a horizontal plane together with a locking latch affixed to the stationary portion of the surrounding structure and which locking latch is movable only in the vertical plane have been described in Ausdall U.S. Pat. No. 1,570,195 and Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,088.
Ausdall U.S. Pat. No. 1,570,195 discloses a latch comprising a striker bar or keeper plate attached to a door above an aperture in the door leading to a cavity therein. The locking latch consists of a notched bar mounted to a stationary surface by a pin which allows the locking latch to pivot axially about the pin in a vertical plane. The door is latched and unlatched by the use of a horizontal lever attached to the locking latch at a right angle which, when moved in a vertical manner, causes the locking latch to rotate axially in a vertical plane thus releasing the door.
Nelson U.S. Pat. No. No. 4,647,088 discloses a fastening device for lading-carrying vehicles such as boxcars for the purpose of deterring pilferage. The latch comprises a striker bar or keeper, a locking latch, a pivot pin and a release member. The striker bar or keeper is attached to a sliding door in a manner such that it can only move in a horizontal plane. The locking latch is mounted to the stationary structure surrounding the door by means of a pivot pin near one end. The locking latch pivots axially abut the pivot pin in a vertical plane. The release member is mounted near the pivot pin and operates like a cam and serves only to prevent access by the use of a pole or other tool.